Praetors of Orpheus
The Praetors of Orpheus are a Loyalist Second Founding Space Marines Chapter who are Successors of the Ultramarines. The Praetors of Orpheus' understanding of Imperial science and technology is second only to that of the Tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus itself. Many believe that the two organisations are tied by more than shared service in the Emperor's name and that the Praetors have shared personnel and goals with the Mechanicus in the past. The large number of Praetors of Orpheus who undergo cybernetic augmentation with bionics would lend weight to this theory. The Praetors of Orpheus are currently active in the star systems neighbouring Pavonis. Chapter History The Praetors of Orpheus are a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines. The Praetors of Orpheus maintain their fortress-monastery on the world of Beta Entebes II within a vast subterranean complex called the Labyrinth of Orphia. Chapter Beliefs The Praetors of Orpheus are famous for their highly disciplined approach for executing the prescriptions of the Codex Astartes that is, if anything, too inflexible. The Codex is their guide in all things, but the Chapter's Battle-Brothers are prone to interpreting passages from the tome in too literal a way. Chapter Relics *''Orphean Key'' - An Orphean Key is a specialised combi-tool used exlusively by the Praetors of Orpheus Chapter. The tech-lore of the Praetors of Orpheus is justly renowned, both for secrets shared with the Machine Cult and knowledge unique to the Chapter. The creation of Orphean Keys is one secret the Chapter has kept to itself, granting the advanced tools only to the most senior Techmarines of their Chapter. This combi-tool can also serve as an Auspex and multi-key, functioning as a normal example of such tools. Its most impressive function, however, is the advanced Cogitator package which allows the tool to analyse unknown or malfunctioning technology and offer a potential solution that the user of the tool can then effect. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Praetors of Orpheus wear predominantly white armour with distinctive sky blue shoulder plate trim, backpack, Aquila and gun casing. The blue-coloured squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator, or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder guard, with the squad number stenciled in black in the centre of it. Company designation is denoted by both the colour of the left knee plate and the white Roman numeral stenciled upon it. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is a blue shield with a yellow sunburst in the center, with the exception of the top left quarter which is white with a blue Ultramarines icon. Canon Conflict Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition states that the Praetors of Orpheus' Chapter Homeworld is Beta Entebes II. In later publications, this is no longer considered canon, as the most recent galactic map of Space Marine homeworlds published in the Codex: Space Marines (6th Edition) shows the Praetors of Orpheus' Chapter Homeworld as Orpheus Prime. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 8, 33, 77 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 25 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 47 *''Deathwatch - Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pg. 130 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' (2004) *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp.138, 177 Gallery File:Praetor Orpheus Banner.jpg|Praetors of Orpheus Chapter Banner File:PoO_Marine.png|Praetors of Orpheus Astartes, 7th Company, 8th Tactical Squad File:PoO_MKIV_Dread_'Numine'2.jpg|Praetors of Orpheus Mark IV Mars Pattern Dreadnought, Venerable Brother Numine of the 6th Company Category:P Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines